Look Alike Love
by BoredYaoiFangirl
Summary: Shuichi is having serious doubts about Yuki’s love, and avoids Yuki just as he is avoiding him. At the same time, another band called HATE is rising to the top right behind Bad Luck. The Bass player of Hate, Xander, just lost a lover who looks impossibly
1. Chapter 1

-1Look Alike Love -- Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation! However, I DO Co-own Xander, the band HATE, and everything else that has to do with HATE. So don't you DARE steal it! (me and my friend have been working on it for almost three years!!)

Summary: Shuichi is having serious doubts about Yuki's love, and avoids Yuki just as he is avoiding him. At the same time, another band called HATE is rising to the top right behind Bad Luck. The Bass player of Hate, Xander, just lost a lover who looks impossibly similar to Shuichi. So what happens when Xander and Shuichi meet? ShuichiXOC (sorry, I suck at summaries.)(Oh yes. If you don't like guyXguy pairings, get out of here. If you flame me for any reason, I won't care.)

"Shuichi? Shuuuiiiichhiiii?" Hiro, the guitar of popular band, Bad Luck, said into his band mate and best friend's ear. "He's out of it."

"You simply don't know how to solve the problem." K, their manager from America, said and briskly pulled out his gun, thinking that will solve the problem.

"I don't think so this time. Probably that damned Yuki…" Hiro muttered, then smacked Shuichi upside the head. "SHUICHI! GIVE IT A REST DAMN IT!"

Shuichi looked up at Hiro from the ground. "He won't pay attention to me… He ignores me like I don't even exist…" tears formed.

"Then ignore him back!" Hiro yelled and made Shuichi stand up.

"Ignore… him?" he asked as if he'd never heard the words before.

"Yes, idiot. If he ignores you, then fuck him! Ignore him back! Go find somebody worth your time."

Shuichi was silent for a moment.

"Yes! That's what I'll do! And when he's mad jealous, I'll take him back!" he was smiling, and went into plan mode. "Now to find someone to make him jea-"

The door swung open and make a loud crack against the wall.

"MIYUKI YOU BITCH! WHERE THE HELL-"

All was silent as a blonde haired teenager of about eighteen years of age stood in the doorway with a broken bass guitar in his hand.

"Um…" the blonde teen blushed. "Damn it! Wrong room! Sor-"

Shuichi stood there in shock, staring at the teen his age, who looked like Yuki with longer hair.

"Zach…?" the teen murmured, looking at Shuichi, then smiled. "Zach! What the hell are you doing in Japan?!" the teen was now talking in English.

Hiro looked over at Shuichi. "Zach?"

Mr. K stepped in. "Are you from that new band HATE?" K was now talking in English to this blonde teen who'd mistaken Shuichi for someone named Zach.

The boy looked surprised. "Um… Yeah." he peeked behind K at Shuichi.

"That boy is not this Zach you talk of. His name is Shuichi Shindou. He's part of a band called Bad Luck. Could you please leave now?"

"Um… sure." he began to talk in Japanese again. "I'm sorry for bothering you all. Sorry for the mistaken identity as well, Shindou-san."

He turned and walked out, the broken Bass still in his hands.

"Well… that was odd." Hiro murmured.

"He looked… just like Yuki…" Shuichi said quietly.

He ran past K and out the door. At the end of the hall he saw the boy open a door, much more quietly this time.

"Wait!" he called out to the boy.

The boy looked at him. "Oh… hello. Do you… want something?"

He caught up to him, just barely panting. "What's… your name?" Shuichi asked.

The boy smiled. "It's Xander Green."

"Xander-kun…" Shuichi whispered to himself. It sounded great to him.

"Hey… Xander…" a persons voice came from within the room. "Who are you talking to? We got to start rec-" this person stopped out of the room, and in a second her eye was caught on Shuichi.

"Zach?!" she said almost instantly.

"Whoa. Settle down Alex. This is Shuichi Shindou-san. He's from that band, Bad Luck." Xander laughed.

"Oh…" you could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Sorry. I'm sure Xander did that as well?"

Shuichi laughed a bit, but inside he was hurting from the sadness he could see in their eyes. Obviously from this person, Zach.

"Are you recording at the moment?" Shuichi asked.

"We were about to record the bass and guitar together, until Miyuki broke Xander's Bass." Alexandria laughed a little bit as Xander has a look of pure evil on his face. Shuichi couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I'm sure someone around here will have a Bass guitar. You can borrow one if you look around." Shuichi stated.

"No. That's alright. Jimmy, one of our vocalists, is out right now buying a new one. And Miyuki, who broke it is…"

"She's hiding like a COWARD!" Xander growled.

"HEY!" a voice came from what seemed far away, "DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!"

Xander laughed. "You've given up your position! I'm gunna kill you!!!" Xander screamed and sped down the hall.

Alexandria laughed weakly and looked at Shuichi. "I'm sorry if we're bothering you. We have no idea if we insult you or whatever with what we say… We've really never been to Japan before. We had to study hard. Trey and Megumi didn't pick it up at all, and only Xander, Miyuki, Jimmy, and me know what the heck is going on."

Shuichi smiled. "It's alright. I don't mind. We weren't recording… Not doing much of anything… Not with that bastard bugging my mind…"

Alexandria looked confused.

"Oh! It's nothing!" he smiled, and looked into their recording room.

"The one with the hat is Trey, and the girl is Megumi." Alex smiled and watched the two eating.

"It's so…messy."

"That's an understatement. They eat nonstop. I'm surprised they haven't exploded, much less barely gained any weight at all." she laughed again.

"Um… If you don't mind me asking, who is this Zach guy?" Shuichi asked carefully.

"Well, if you don't care about hearing the story…"

"No! I'd like to know."

She smiled an empty smile. "Come in then."

They walked into the recording studio, and Alexandria began explaining it all.

So!! What do you think? Is it good, bad? If you're going to say anything to me, please let it be a nice comment, or something that could help me write better. Careless as I am about flames, I'd rather not receive them. If I get good criticism, I'll think about writing the second chapter!! P.S. Sorry if the characters are OOC…


	2. Chapter 2

-1Look Alike Love -- Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, nor will I EVER own Gravitation… sob I DO, however, Co-own Hate and anything associated to it, SO DON'T TOUCH!

Summary: Shuichi is having serious doubts about Yuki's love, and avoids Yuki just as he is avoiding him. At the same time, another band called HATE is rising to the top right behind Bad Luck. The Bass player of Hate, Xander, just lost a lover who looks impossibly similar to Shuichi. So what happens when Xander and Shuichi meet? ShuichiXOC (sorry, I suck at summaries.)(Oh yes. If you don't like guyXguy pairings, get out of here. If you flame me for any reason, I won't care.)

----

"You mean… I look like his old lover…?!" Shuichi asked, astounded.

Alexandria nodded. "Yeah. His name was Zach Pyken, and after a few years later he was taken away from us by his family. We never saw him again after that." she said sadly.

"That's horrible. It must hurt to look at me then… If I remind you o someone you so fondly loved." he looked to the ground.

"No, no. It's alright. He's not the only one to leave us. We're over it."

"Alex?" the door to the recording studio opened.

Alexandria looked over to the door and stood, smiling. "Jimmy!"

This boy with short black hair who looked fifteen or sixteen hugged Alexandria and set down the bass guitar. Jimmy looked over Alexandria's shoulder at Shuichi.

"Whoa! Zach?!"

Shuichi laughed.

Hiro mumbled quietly to himself. "What's he thinking? We have to record! Why else would we be here? It's useless going to find him, because no matter what he's doing, if he's too absorbed into it he won't let go… Damn it Shuichi."

"I told you! You don't have enough force, you just have to-" K started pulling out his gun, but stopped as the door to the recording studio opened.

"Where's Shuichi?" the beautiful blonde romance novelist asked, lightly holding a burning cigarette between his fingers.

Hiro looked up in surprise, the chuckled. "I don't know. He ran down the hall after some guy who slightly looked like you. He's been gone for-"

The door slammed and the clacking of footsteps were heard.

Hiro laughed. 'Oh Christ, what now?"

"Oh! Sorry about that! I didn't mean to confuse you with him, especially after so many times already." Jimmy apologized quickly.

"No, no! It's okay, don't worry about it." Shuichi laughed once more.

The door slammed open.

"Is Xander here?!" an out of breath girl with a slanted haircut and a shirt that had 'BITE ME!' written on it.

Alexandria laughed. "No, no he's not Miyuki."

"Ha-ha! You give Xander the slip Miyuki?" Trey, a boy with blue dyed hair and a green hoodie that had 'FOOD' labeled on it in blue called from a couch in the corner of the room.

"Just barely. Oh! The bass is here. Maybe he'll get back and we can actually start." she said and sat next to Shuichi, not even noticing him.

"That is if Megumi can actually see straight or stand thanks to what you did to her!" Trey said angrily and held a girl with wavy brown hair tied back in a braid close to him. The girl was either passed out, or sleeping deeply.

Xander came in next. "There you are!' he looked around, and saw the bass guitar. "Oh good! It's here. Thanks Jimmy."

"No problem. Now we have to wait for our keyboardist to come back to life and we're set." Jimmy smiled.

"You guys sure do have a lot of fun…" Shuichi mumbled.

Miyuki freaked out. "OH MY GOD! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"Um…" Shuichi murmured.

"God, settle the heck down Miyuki. You need to pass out for once. Then we won't have to listen to your damned voice." Xander said and sat on the other side of Shuichi. He smiled and looked at him. "Are your ears okay? She can get louder. Just don't piss her off."

Shuichi smiled brightly and began to cry, like he normally did. "Wow! You're so nice!! Unlike him! You're not cold at all!"

"Like who?"

Shuichi spun around. "Yuki?!"

Everyone looked to the door at the man who looked like an older version of Xander with shorter hair.

"Whoa… he looks like…" Alexandria started as he walked in and looked around.

"Idiot. Why are you here?" he asked, taking a drag of his cigarette then butting it out in a nearby ashtray. "Come on. You wanted to spend more time with me, right?"

Shuichi was now standing and looking at Yuki. Tears were still on his face from the cry of happiness moments earlier. Shuichi wiped away the tears and stared boldly at Yuki. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"No. Not today. Go write or something. I want to talk to my new friends." he stated.

Yuki just smiled and laughed. "Fine." he replied as he left the room, lighting another cigarette.

The door closed with a soft click and Shuichi started to cry again.

"I can't believe I said that!!"

Xander looked at him, confused. "Um, Shuichi… are you okay? I mean, who was that guy…?"

"Um… He's… uh…" Shuichi blushed deeply. "He's my lover…"

"What?! That bastard?!" Xander didn't scream, but stood up quickly to keep him from it. "Jeez, Shuichi. I haven't known you long, but from the time I have known you, I know you can do better than that!"

Shuichi started crying harder. Xander looked defeated and sat back down.

"Um, sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry… Hey… Shuichi?" he said softly.

Shuichi looked up. "YOU'RE SO NICE TO ME!!"

"Um… Is that good or bad…?" Xander asked the crying Shuichi.

There you go! Second chapter! Now it's almost two in the morning, but I don't care because I don't have school tomorrow, or Friday! MWAHAHAHA! ahem yeah. So! I hope everyone likes the second chapter. Again, I hope the characters aren't too OOC. Thanks for reading!! (You really don't know how happy it makes me to have people reading!!)


	3. Chapter 3

-1Look Alike Love -- Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Duh! I don't own Gravitation. BUT!!! I DOOOOO co-own HATE, so if you steal it, I'll hunt you down… and… well, you know.

Summary: If you don't know what this story is about, go back to chapter one!

"So that guy was Eiri Yuki, a famous romance novelist, and your lover?" Xander clarified, looking down at Shuichi, who had just stopped crying.

Shuichi nodded, and wiped at his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm with you Xander. He sounds like a bastard."

"Megumi?!" Trey yelled out, looking down at the girl who was laying on him. "You've been awake this whole time?"

She smiled. "Yup!"

"Jeez… You really are hard headed."

WHAP!

"OW!! MEGUMI!"

"So, why are you still with him if he's such a bastard?" Megumi asked, getting up and sitting next to Alexandria.

"You can speak Japanese?!" everyone burst out, staring at Megumi.

She looked around. "Of course I can." she said bluntly, then looked to Shuichi again. "Well?"

"Um… I… I… I really… just don't know…" tears started to well up in his eyes again.

Xander laughed. "Jesus, how many times can you cry within an hour? If you love him, you love him. Nothing you can do there." Xander smiled at him enviously, seeing a bit of Zach within him.

Xander placed a hand on his head and stood. "Go find him. I mean, he came all this way in the first place." And Xander walked out of the room, before he started crying himself.

A minute later, Xander found himself in the fourth floor's bathroom, leaning against the stall's door, trying to keep himself from crying his eyes out.

"Damn it…" he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Xander?" a whispered voice wafted into the bathroom.

"Um, yeah. Just a second." he replied and took some toilet paper, wiping his eyes completely dry, threw it in the toilet, and flushed it. He came out of the stall, smiling. "Yeah, Shuichi?"

"Um… I'm really sorry… for making you cry… I mean-" he started to apologize, but was interrupted.

"Cry? No, I wasn't crying, why would you think that?" Xander lied.

"You were, I heard you. I'm sorry. It's because I look like Zach, isn't it?" he looked up at Xander with sympathetic eyes.

"Oh God…" Xander thought sadly to himself as tears rolled down his cheeks. "He looks… just like… Zach…"

Carefully, oh-so carefully, Xander placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders, and without a conscious thought, Xander placed his lips on Shuichi's.

Shuichi's eyes widened, not expecting Xander to kiss him. A blush pounded on his face and soon he was a deep red. As the kiss broke, Xander lifted his hands from Shuichi's shoulders and instead went to his own mouth.

"Oh god, Shuichi… I'm… I'm so sorry!" Xander apologized and ran out of the bathroom.

Shuichi turned and looked at the closing door. "Xander…"

Hiro was getting pissed. He was not going to wait for Shuichi to wander back on his own, so he stood up and headed out of the room. First stop was the room Shuichi was in before, all the Americans in there claimed he left. Oh great. Second stop was the bathroom, one of his famous crying spots, besides in front of everyone. As he neared the bathroom door, he saw someone, no, that blonde guy from before run out of the bathroom, his face blood red, his hand covering his mouth. He looked like he should be running in, not out. Next out was the one and only Shuichi Shindou himself.

"Damn it, Shuichi! There you are! You've got to record! We're not going to wait all da-" he stopped for a second, looking at Shuichi's deep red face. "Wait, what happened with that one kid?"

"It- It's nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Shuichi put on a fake smile.

"What happened? Did that guy do something to you?!" Hiro turned and headed to the room where his band resided. "I'm going to kill him!"

Shuichi grabbed his arm. "Xander didn't do anything!! All he did was…"

"Was?" Hiro asked.

"He… um… he kissed me…" he mumbled, looking to the ground.

"WHAT?!"

Yup! That's chapter three for ya! I hope you like it… This chapter was way shorter than the others, but I hope it's just as good. Next chapter I'll pay more attention to Yuki, 'cause he's not getting much face time for his feelings. Pft! If he has any! (Sorry to all the Yuki Fangirls! Don't mean to offend!!!) Jesus, it's 2:37... Well, another night spent writing fan fictions. I swear, I have too much time on my hands. Well, good night!

P.S.: I was going to use honorifics like -Kun, -San, -Chan, but they kinda confuse me:sweat drop: So, if I used any honorifics in past chapters, ignore them please!!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Look Alike Love -- Chapter Four

Disclaimer: YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW!! I do not own Gravitation, and I wouldn't be writing this in every chapter in fearing of being sued if I did. BUUUTTT!!! I _DO_ co-own HATE, and everything associated to it!!

Summary: The summary is no longer going to be here after this chapter, because by chapter four, you should get what's going on by now!!

Xander was in the one place he hoped no one would look for him: The stairwell. All of his friends were to lazy to use it, and he didn't think Shuichi would look for him here.

"God Damn it… I-I can't believe I…" he mumbled to himself, his hand still on his mouth.

A shiver ran though him as he heard someone in the stair well, walking down towards him. He looked up and…

"It's that kid from earlier…" he thought to himself, taking a long drag on his cigarette. Then he said, "What are you doing here, Kid? Aren't you supposed to entertaining Shuichi?"

'The kid' as he called him looked up at him.

"Eiri Yuki…" he mumbled.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why… Why the hell are you so mean to Shuichi?!" Xander yelled; it echoed in the small space of the stairwell

"And why the hell does it concern you?"

"Because he's my friend. Jeez, didn't he tell you to go home and write your stupid romance novels or something?!"

Yuki laughed. "What, do you love him just because he looks like someone you once loved?"

Xander looked surprised.

Yuki smirked, taking a drag from his cigarette, then smashed it on the wall. "See ya."

"Wha-" Xander began, but he was gone, only the clacking of Yuki's shoes against the cold, hard concrete remained.

Shuichi was dragged to the recording room, despite his want to go to Xander at the moment.

"You can talk to him later, we've wasted too much time." was all Hiro said.

And so, Shuichi stood in the recording booth. The music started, and he began to sing. The music stopped again.

"Hey! What's going on?" Shuichi asked, looking through the glass at Hiro, Fujisaki, and K.

"Shuichi, you're crying again." Hiro sighed.

Shuichi looked confused for a moment, but wiped his eye with the back of his hand, feeling the wetness of tears. "Oh…"

Hiro sighed. "I guess we'll wait until tomorrow, when Shuichi is feeling better."

K and Fujisaki looked at him. "Yeah…" they both murmured, not knowing what was going on. They could only assume it was Yuki, like always.

Xander walked back into the recording room his bandmates were in. He was surprised to find Trey and Megumi working together in the recording booth. Jimmy was sitting at the panel.

"Oh, did we skip over our part? Sorry guys." he said silently.

Jimmy looked at him. "It's alright, just don't do it again." he said and looked back at the panel.

In a few minutes it was Xander and Alexandria recording their parts, next up was Miyuki and Jimmy, Alexandria replacing Jimmy's spot at the panel.

_"Crawl before you walk _

_Walk before you run_

_Run before you fly_

_Don't fall_

_Don't cry…_

_They say to me_

_That death is fear_

_And fear is pain_

_And pain id harsh_

_Harsh to the mind_

_And to our kind." _Jimmy sang in a rap like rhythm.

_"This soul…_

_losing control…" _Miyuki sings softly as someone enters the room.

"You guys sound good." a man said, walking into the room, listening to Miyuki sing.

Alexandria turned around. "Ah! Mr. Seguchi, Sir!"

Tohma Seguchi, the owner of N-G, smiled. "America has such talented people. Nice to finally meet you all in person."

_"Harsh Pain_

_Pained Fear_

_Feared Death_

_Death's last breath…" _Miyuki singed, crescendoing, then falling as she sung the last line.

"Mr. Seguchi!" Miyuki called after a few seconds waiting for the recording light to turn off, and walked out of the booth. "What did you think? Good, right?!"

"Yes, very good, both of you." Seguchi smiled and looked around the room. "You do make quite the mess though."

They all had a slight blush on their face. "Yeah, that's my bad." Trey said, but in English.

"Oh, it's alright." Tohma replied in English.

They were all slightly surprised to find he spoke English, but figured what good corporation owner didn't?

Jimmy stood forward. "Mr. Seguchi." he said, and bowed. "Thank you for signing us up to your label."

The rest of the band smiled. Tohma smiled back and turned. "Just don't slack." he replied in English and left the room.

Okay! That's it for chapter four, and for once It's not three in the morning, but three thirty in the after noon! Woot! Haha, well, hope you liked!!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Look Alike Love -- Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, but I do co-own HATE, so no touchy!

Oh my god! I can't believe I'm on chapter five already!! Yay! I love all of you who are reading! 3 You don't know how happy it makes me to know someone is reading my work and loving it!!! Thank you all!!

Seguchi put on a lovely smile as he stood in front of Bad Luck's recording room. He also wanted to see what progress they were making. He doubted any. He turned the handle to the door and swung it open. Everyone turned their heads to look at him. He loved it.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Seguchi, sir." Hiroshi, their guitar player said, and stood up to face him.

"You're supposed to be recording, are you not?" he replied.

Mr. K stood up now. "Shuichi isn't in the condition to sing right now. And to be truthful, we've been stuck here the past few days, non-stop work. We need a break if that is okay with you, Seguchi, sir." K said, sounding extremely serious for once.

Seguchi's smile faded. "Is that so? Well, if you must…"

"Thank you sir." K murmured and bowed. Then he looked up. "Um, If I might…"

"Yes?"

"The band, HATE, in the other room, may they have the break with us? I'm sure they've been working as hard as we have."

Shuichi looked up surprised; Hiro too.

"Very well." Seguchi said, feeling quite generous at the moment. "However, you can go over there and tell them your selves. I've got something to do."

Seguchi turned and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Mr. K…?" Shuichi murmured.

The gun loving American turned, his long blonde hair swaying as he turned. "Hmm?"

"Why…Why did you do that?"

K smiled. "Duh, you want to see Xander, right?"

Shuichi blushed. "N-no! No I-"

"Go. Now." K had pulled out his gun once again and had the tip of the barrel placed right against Shuichi's forehead.

"O-okay! I'm going!!" Shuichi backed towards the door.

"And you'd better actually go in there!" K called from the door as Shuichi ran down the hall away from the Trigger Happy K.

Xander played a low tune on his bass in the recording booth. They were redoing to bass ('Just my luck…' Xander thought as they were talking), and Xander was trying his best to concentrate on his playing, not the kiss and Yuki. He failed.

"Its no wonder why Shuichi likes him. Well, at the same time it is. He's harsh and cruel, yet there's a good vibe to him that lures you in. Not comfortable, but at the same time it is…" Xander thought, playing his part perfectly, although he wasn't paying attention to it at all. " I mean, he's not cold, but not hot either. Damn, that guys confusing. He's not like anyone I've met before…"

The song ended and he let the last note drag out as it was meant to. The red recording light turned off, and Xander put the bass down. He stormed out of the room before anyone who congratulate him for playing perfectly.

He slammed the door behind him self and walked down the hall, not looking where he was going.

_BUMP! WHUMP, WHUMP!_

Xander fell to the ground harshly, bumping into someone.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking!" he apologized as he looked up at "Shuichi?!" a blush hit his face like a ton of bricks.

Shuichi laughed awkwardly. "Deep in thought? Well, anyway, Mr. Seguchi said your band can take a break."

"Oh," Xander laughed just as awkward. "Alright. You guys on break too?"

"Yeah…"

"Then come on. We'll go get some food." Xander stood and held out his hand.

Shuichi blushed and took it, standing up.

Xander told his bandmates that they could take break according to Seguchi, and that he was going out for food alone.

"So get your own damn food." Xander said and turned, exiting to room. He smiled at Shuichi. "Alright, let's go."

"Um, okay."

Shuichi and Xander walked to a little restaurant just blocks away from N-G studios. They both drank coffee and Xander had a sandwich.

"So… um…" Shuichi murmured.

Xander looked up. "What?"

"D-did you… Did you only kiss me because I look like Zach?!" he burst out.

Xander was taken aback as he stared at an about-to-cry Shuichi. Xander smiled, then laughed.

"W-what?! What are you laughing at?! Xander!!" Shuichi fussed.

Xander stopped laughing and stared at Shuichi, smiling. "You may look like him, but you're not him, and I know that. At first, I wondered if that was it, but I know now it's not. You're different Shuichi."

Shuichi blushed madly and hastily took a sip of coffee. Xander chuckled, a small smile playing on his lips.

"But…" Xander said, looking down at his own cooling coffee, "I think I understand why you like Yuki. Sure, he's cold, but…"

"Xander?" Shuichi questioned at Xander's sudden silence.

"But, he doesn't have bad vibes. Lukewarm, you know? Not cold, not hot. He's comfortable, then hard. I don't know what it is about him but-" Xander blushed, looking down at his hand, yet not his hand. Shuichi's hand on top of his.

"Stop talking about him Xander. He _is_ cold. He never pays attention to me, he always calls me an idiot, or a brat. And sure, sometimes I'm a bit… eccentric, but he still doesn't have to be that mean!"

Xander looked sadly at him and pulled his own hand away as he stood up. "Come on. We should get back to record-"

"OH MY GOD!! IT'S EIRI YUKI!!!!" a loud screech came from a nearby girl.

Xander jerked his head in the direction of the girl, and noticed her running to him.

"OH MY GO, YUKI! YOU LOOK SO YOUNG!! AND YOU GRE YOUR HAIR!!" more screeches came as a large crowd formed around Shuichi and Xander.

"Um! I'm no-" Xander tried to say, but the fan girly yells drowned him out.

Shuichi grasped onto the sleeve of Xander's shirt as hot flashes came from what seemed like million cameras.

"YUKI, YUKI! WHO IS THAT BOY BESIDE YOU?!" more questions came.

Xander was getting a headache from the constant flashing, grabbed Shuichi's hand and dragged him through the crowd, but they still followed. Xander let go of Shuichi, a dark look in his eyes.

"YUKI, YU-"

"_GOD DAMN IT! I AM NOT FUCKING EIRI DAMNED YUKI! NOW GET THOSE FUCKING CAMERAS OUT OF HERE GO BOTHER THE REAL FAG!_" Xander breathed heavily. The crowd was silent.

"Shuichi?" Xander said, rather low. "What's Yuki's address?" he smiled brightly, making Shuichi blush madly and reveal the address.

Xander turned to the crowd, who was madly scribbling down the address. "Nice. Now go fucking bother the real romance idiot."

The crowd was gone in a snap and Xander looked proud of himself. "There. That wasn't so hard."

Shuichi was stunned. "You're… so devious." he smiled and laughed.

Xander chuckled himself. "Come on. We really should get back."

Shuichi smiled, and this time kissed Xander himself.

"Tch…" a mad Yuki muttered, looking around the corner at the two.

He felt like he was stalking someone, a new one for him, but at the moment, he didn't care. Also, he couldn't go home because that damned kid made Shuichi give up his address. Soon he turned and walked down an alleyway.

"Whatever. Do what you want Shuichi." he mumbled and walked to Tohma's house. He had to stay somewhere.

Ah, end of five… Sadly, I've gotten into the routine of no sleep again… :sigh: I need to start going to sleep. Oh yeah, I won't be able to get in as many chapters as fast, because we're not going to have cancellations on school forever. So once school starts, the coming of chapters will be slower. :sigh: I wanna go to school but I don't!! (I miss my boyfriend, but I still don't wanna go… :sob: ) Ah well. That's chapter number five, and I'm tired as hell. Buh byes!


	6. Chapter 6

-1Look Alike Love -- Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation (duh! Why would I O.o?) HOWEVER I DO co-own HATE and anything associated to it. So yeah, Nyah.

Xander was blushing madly as Shuichi smiled at him and took his hand, leading him down the street, laughing like a child. Xander just smiled and tried to keep up with him. And lately he found himself loving Shuichi more and more.

Shuichi and Xander went back to the studio and both finished quite a load of work. After work Shuichi stood outside the studio wondering where he'd go. Yuki wouldn't let him in, if there at all. He sighed silently to himself and wondered where Xander was staying. In an hotel obviously, but where?

"Not like it matters…" Shuichi sighed. He would go to Hiro's.

"Hey Shuichi." a voice rung out, almost as if it were timed perfectly.

He turned. "Xander!"

He laughed. "Hey, you were staying with Eiri I hear."

"Um… Yeah, why?"

"He'll… probably be mad at you, or has moved out because of all the fan girls. So if you've got nowhere else to stay, you can come to my hotel. You can even meet my sisters." he smiled.

"You sisters? You brought them all the way over here?!"

"Yeah. I couldn't leave them in America. My mom wouldn't feed them." he said as if it were an everyday thing. Basically, it was.

"Um… O-okay…" he mumbled and walked with Xander a little ways to his hotel.

"Eiri?!" a shocked woman answered to door to find her brother.

"Can I stay here?" he asked straight forwardly.

"What?! Why?!" she was freaking out.

"Because of a certain little brat my home is over run with fan girls and the media." he said blandly.

Eiri's sister sighed. "Again? Did Shuichi do it?"

"No. Well, yes. It was mainly this other kids fault. He made Shuichi give it out." he ran a hand through his hair. "Well? You gunna let me stay or what?"

"No! Go home."

"I told you I can-"

"I meant home-home. Dad's place! The shrine!"

"Hell no!"

"What's going on here? Oh! Eiri! Hello!" a voice came from behind Yuki.

He turned. "Oh, Tohma." was all he could respond.

"_Xander!!!_ Amy is hitting me!" a little girl of about eight or nine screamed in English and ran around behind Xander.

"Jesus, you guys!" he replied in English. "Can't you guys stay alone without fighting? Where's Star?"

"She's sleeping!" replied another girl who looked exactly like the first, only wore different clothing.

Xander smiled. "Alright. You guys go to bed too, it's late."

"Aw! Xander! Can't you take us out to some Japanese place?" one of them whined.

"No, not tonight. We'll be here another month or so; we'll have time." he placed hands on both their heads. "So go to bed, just for tonight. Aren't you tired from the plane ride today?"

"No!" they both said in unison.

"Come on, you guys! I'm entertaining a guest!"

They both looked around him at Shuichi.

"Oh my god! Zach, when'd you dye your hair?" one said.

"Yeah! And why's it pink?!" the other said.

"Hello. My name isn't Zach, it's Shuichi." he smiled, unconsciously talking in Japanese.

"What?" again they said in unison.

"Don't worry about it, go to bed." Xander pushed them away to the other room where there were two beds.

They whined as they went to bed, but fell asleep as soon as the lights turned off. Xander smiled.

"Those your sisters?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"You really like kids, don't you?"

Xander chuckled. "I do, I do…"

Eiri was brought into the house by Tohma, a knowing smile on Tohma's face.

"You knew he was here didn't you…!" Eiri's sister had a slight grimace on her face.

Tohma laughed and showed Eiri a spare room, saying it was his, then offered him a drink. He declined and fell asleep right away. Tohma left the room, and Eiri dreamed.

_It was odd what his mind thought up. He guessed being a writer did that… At first, he saw Shuichi, smiling and laughing that annoying laugh. Tugging at his sleeve to a building labeled 'America'. He turned his head before they entered to notice they just left a building labeled 'Japan'. He didn't think, 'What the hell?' no… in his dream it seemed all too natural that within buildings were entire countries. He sighed and entered America with Shuichi, a slight smile on his face. They were now in New York, bringing up bad memories of the past. He heard Shuichi scream, and he jerked his head. Shuichi was latched onto some other guy. This other guy had long blonde hair that covered his right eye and wore a black hoodie. This guy looked at him, and smiled evilly. Yuki stood back, wondering what the hell this guy was planning to do with Shuichi. Mouths moved, but no words were actually said between the two. Everything went black for a moment, and then he found himself grasping onto Shuichi's hand, he dangling off a cliff. But his hand was blood soaked, and he slipped. He fell; falling, falling… then…_

"Oof!" he grunted, falling to the floor. His head hurt like crazy and he noticed the metal bar from something. He didn't really care where it came from, just that it hurt like hell. Eiri stood, looking at the bed, then yawned, even if as he moved pain pounded through his head with every heartbeat. He climbed into bed and fell asleep. This time he had no dream, or not one he could remember anyway.

(Haha… I think I should've put the first paragraph with the last chapter… Oh well… I guess that's what I get for writing freely with this. Yup. Most of the stories I write, I don't write a rough draft, or any of those things… I write chapters, read them over and fix any mistakes… I don't find all those extra steps necessary… Of course, with fan fictions, I like to only write the first chapter first, then wait to see if it gets any good reviews… I'm just like that. I don't like writing stuff unless I feel like it, and if no one likes it, what's the point? Haha… Well, thanks everyone for reading!! You really don't know how good it makes me feel!!)


	7. Chapter 7

-1Look Alike Love -- Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, or we'd all be floating in the atmosphere. But!!! I do own HATE, and that's why a lot of my stories have no happy endings! Haha…

"So… Do you want something to drink?" Xander asked, walking into the small kitchen like area.

"Uh… No thank you…" Shuichi muttered.

"This is…" the both thought simultaneously, "awkward…"

Xander poured himself a small glass of whiskey, and dropped a couple of ice cubes into it.

"You drink whiskey?" Shuichi asked, astounded. "But… you're underage!"

"I don't care." Xander answered blandly. "I did it all the time in the U.S. Used to smoke weed and cigarettes too, until I promised Zach I'd give it up." a longing look formed in his eyes.

"What kind of guy was Zach?" Shuichi asked.

A smile played on Xander's lips. "He was a nice kid. Only a year younger than me in school. It was sad though.. He was always made fun of… not until he left did I know that true pain of being shunned because you love who you do…" the smile didn't mix well with the sad look in his eyes. He took a sip of the whiskey.

"I'm sorry…" Shuichi muttered.

Xander looked at Shuichi, surprised.

"Oh! No, no. It's alright! You don't need to apologize! I've gotten over him really. With the luck of my life, I'll never meet him again, so I don't think about him much anymore." Xander smiled, perfectly covering his pain, as though it had never been there.

"Is this how you've always lived?" Shuichi asked before he could even think about the words he was spewing. "Hiding your pain so others don't worry?"

Xander gave him a shocked look. "Wha…?"

"I mean, you looked so sad two seconds ago, and then you just smile, hiding your pain behind it! Is that how you've lived 'till now?" Shuichi said so seriously.

Xander was silent for a second, then started laughing. "Jeez, Shuichi! You're so serious!"

Now Shuichi was the confused one. "Of course I am! You're hiding your pain deep within yourself, and holding it in!" Shuichi stood up quickly, trying to make a point by this.

Xander settled down his laugh. "Don't worry about me Shuichi. Anyways, after recording this CD, I'll be going back to America. That's in a month, so don't get too attached to me. Don't worry about me."

Shuichi growled silently then burst, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Of course I'm going to worry! I don't care if eventually you're going to leave! Xander, I-…" he wiped away at the forming tears. "Xander… I know… I love you Xander…"

Xander smiled and stood up. He wrapped his arms around the crying Shuichi. "I love you too Shuichi, but I can't accept…"

"Why not? Because of Zach?" he asked quietly.

"No… not because of Zach. Because of Yuki. I know you love Yuki more than me. It's just that you think he's pushing you away and you retaliate by thinking and acting like you love me on that level." a sad look entered his eyes once again.

"No! No Xander! I really do love you! More than Yuki! I do love you… more than I love Yuki…" his voice started out strong but faded as he went on. "I… I love you… and Yuki…"

Xander hugged Shuichi a bit tighter as Shuichi began to cry, then let him go.

"Come on. You must be tired. You can use the bed in there." Xander smiled weakly and led Shuichi to the room where his sisters were sleeping and took him to the opposite bed.

Xander sat by him on the bed 'till Shuichi fell asleep, then went out to the small 'living room', drank the rest of his whiskey, and fell asleep on the couch.

Yuki woke up the next morning to a happy Tohma up in his face.

"Good Morning Eiri!" he said. "You'll have breakfast, won't you?"

He grumbled a bit. "Uh… Sure…" he mumbled out and sat up.

Tohma left the room and kissed his wife, who was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hey." she replied to the kiss sleepily. She turned her head to Yuki. "Morning, Stupid."

"Don't call me stupid." he mumbled.

"Okay, idiot." she smiled.

Yuki growled. "I'll skip breakfast. Thanks for letting me stay the night. See ya, Tohma." he muttered and walked out the door.

"Ah, Eiri!" Tohma called after him. "Wait!" but Eiri didn't answer, just simply kept walking.

Tohma sighed and turned back into the house.

The next morning Shuichi awoke, a small stream of sunlight piercing his right eye. He thought he'd be blinded in that eye now, but it felt better after a few seconds in the shade. He wondered where he was for a second, but remembered it all as he slipped out of the hotel bed. He looked over at the other bed; all of Xander's sisters were up already. He could hear them snickering in the next room. He walked out, yawning silently. He looked over the couch, seeing Xander laying there and the twins in front of him with a throw-away camera.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi asked them.

The looked up at him, wide eyed. Then they ran.

Shuichi was astounded by this. "What… did I do?"

A small grumble came from Xander just a few seconds. His green eyes opened and he looked at Shuichi. He smiled.

"Morning." he mumbled.

"Good Morning." Shuichi replied.

Xander stood up and ran a hand through his blonde hair, and you could actually see both of his eyes for once. He sighed out silently and sat up, grabbing the small glass with water from melted ice off the small table in front of the couch. He put it in the sink and looked at the clock.

"Holy crap! Shuichi, we've got to get to work!" he said, looking quickly at Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled and laughed.

"What…?" Xander asked.

"You can just get up all silent, then get all loud like that! You sounded so urgent!" he laughed and fell to the couch.

Xander smiled himself.


	8. Chapter 8

-1 Look Alike Love -- Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation, I'd tell you. And If I owned HATE… Oh wait… I _DO _own HATE! No touchy, 'kay?!

Shuichi was hard at work, singing his heart out, full of energy. Xander was too. Playing every chord and tab just right. Both their band mates were impressed.

"You seem so much better today Shuichi!" Hiro commented.

Shuichi smiled.

"You not drink anything this morning for once, Xander?" Miyuki asked, in her own way of commenting his performance.

"Oh, shut up, Miy." he said, smiling.

They both worked hard until lunch, and ended up 'accidentally' meeting at the same café.

"Oh… Shuichi." Xander said, unexpectedly.

"Hey Xander." he smiled and sat down in the chair opposite of him. "Thanks for letting me stay at your place last night… Even if all the fan girls weren't at Yuki's house… He wouldn't have let me stay there…" a weak smile came after this.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry about that…" Xander confessed and took a quick sip of his coffee.

"No… It's alright. I wonder if he'll ever talk to me again though." Shuichi's eyes wandered to the ground.

"So what are you going to do about him. You _are_ going to try to get him back right?" Xander asked over the raised coffee mug, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I… I don't know… I love Yuki… I love you…" he mumbled.

"You can't be wish washy about this. I say you go back to Yuki." Xander smiled even more. "He may act cold, but would he have stayed with you for that long just to end up giving you up so easily?"

Shuichi looked surprised. "Um… I-I guess not…"

"I think Yuki is just perfect for you… Plus… I'm going to be leaving in a month. He may act cold and hard, but… judging by his eyes right now… I say he really does love you, Shuichi."

"His eyes… right now?" Shuichi asked.

Xander just smiled and stood. He walked past Shuichi, laying a piece of paper on the table and stopping just a foot behind Shuichi. Xander placed his hand on the mans shoulder.

"Am I right, Yuki?" Xander smirked.

Shuichi spun around in his seat and stared up in awe at Yuki, who probably stood behind him for most of the conversation.

"Ah… Y-Yuki…" he muttered out.

Yuki looked perfectly ahead. "You'd better not be saying that for my sake, Green." he mumbled.

Xander laughed. "Hell no. If you weren't with Shuichi first, he'd be mine. I'd drag him to America. I'm only saying it because I don't steal other people's love. And… I know you could love him more than me. A soul mate, if you will." Xander mused. "See you at work, Shuichi."

And he was gone, leaving Yuki and Shuichi to talk.

Yuki sat where Xander had previously sat and looked into Shuichi's eyes. "So you love him, do you?"

Shuichi was taken aback. "Y-you… heard that…?"

"Yeah."

Shuichi looked down and blushed fiercely. Yuki chuckled and brought up Shuichi's head with his forefinger.

"Y-Yuki… what are you…?"

"Didn't you hear him? He doesn't want you. Come back to me, Shuichi." a faint smile hovered on Yuki's face.

Tears welled in Shuichi's eyes and he stood, looked down at him and kissed him. Shuichi didn't care who was watching. He didn't care if the press somehow came at the wrong time. All he cared was that Yuki would take him…

--

"Xander?" a concerned Alexandria asked as the blonde haired teen walked into the recording room. Only Alexandria was there, writing lyrics as the rest of the band went out to eat.

Xander was crying slightly and hugged her.

"Xander…" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's just fine." he smiled and hugged her tighter, tears sliding down his cheek. "It's just I'll never see anything even slightly resembling Zach again after we leave Japan…"

"I'm sorry Xander…"

"No… It's alright. I'll fall out of love… just like with you…" he mumbled and let her go. He sat on a swivel chair by the panel and laughed. "These chairs are just so much damned fun!" and begun to spin himself in the chair.

Alexandria laughed weakly, sadness coursing through her.

-------------------

A/N: Ah! Chapter 8! Sadly, this is the last one. Next is the epilogue. I hope you don't hate meeee!! Well… see ya at the epilogue!


	9. Epilogue

-1Look Alike Love - Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, but I _do_ own HATE, so don't touch!

Xander smiled at the sad looking Shuichi and hugged him. "I'll see ya later, alright?" he said and handed him a paper. "Send me a letter every now and then, tell how you guys are doing."

They all said their goodbyes and Shuichi waved as they left, tears welling in his eyes. Yuki wiped away Shuichi's tears and hugged him.

--

On the plane, Xander was holding back his own tears, listening to his sisters and their newly recorded CD, focusing on the little mistakes, trying, begging himself internally, not to cry. The rest of the band members were strewn about the plane, as they couldn't get seating together. He soon felt a poke at his head and turned down the volume on his CD player.

"Megumi…" he mumbled in anger.

"How'd you know?" she giggled.

"It's obvious."

Megumi giggled again and ran down the middle lane of the plane, he could hear the stewardesses telling her to sit down as he turned up the volume on his CD player once again. He sighed as he thought of returning to America; of leaving Shuichi…

--

Shuichi and Yuki were on their way back home (Yuki changed his address); Yuki looked over at him.

"Shuichi? Are you okay?" he asked softly.

A sigh came from Shuichi's lips. "I'm going to miss him…" he mumbled.

"We'll visit this summer, okay Shu-chan?" he replied to this.

Shuichi smiled. "Alright…"

And they both thought: "There goes my look-alike-love."

(A/N: Hey! Yeah, this is the epilogue. I really hope everyone's enjoyed reading this, and I hope the ending doesn't suck too much. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, as many times as I say it, you seriously do not know how happy it makes me that so many read and reviewed! Thank you all _soooo_ much! I hope you read some of my other stuff too… when I write it… haha… alright. And with that, I go! Buh byes everyone, thanks for reading!!!)


End file.
